Silver Windows
by NoReins94
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Ember was comfortable at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Then her parents decide she will spend her last year of wizarding education at Hogwarts and secrets from her past begin to unravel. T for later chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my newest story. It's kind of a spin-off from the story I took down called Nervous Jitters. I hope you all like it. Thanks to my fantastic beta, marauder05! All reviews will be welcomed including writing critiques. I like those the best! :)**

It was a warm spring day. It had been raining constantly for almost two weeks and everyone was anxious to get outside. Students ran across the grounds and couples walked hand in hand or sat lazily around the lake. The flowers were in bloom and the castle's windows shone like silver in the sunlight. Lily saw her friends, Alice and Emily, running across the green grass to meet the Marauders under the coverage of the Forbidden Forest.

She saw Remus, who had fully recovered from another full moon in the Shrieking Shack. Her eyes spied Sirius Black, the only Marauder that she despised, but that was only because of the foolish pranks that he tended to play on unsuspecting victims. She also found herself seeking out James, the handsome, trouble maker and star Quidditch player. Just moments before he had asked her out. She got chills thinking about it and a frown slowly crawled across her face.

A shadow fell across the wall beside of where she stood. As she turned she saw the boyish face of her secret boyfriend. His shoulder-length black hair was wet and shiny. There were water droplets on his robes. His dark eyes shined with delight at finding her alone. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back, but then she stopped, realizing what she was doing. She glanced up to see the surprised look in his eyes.

"Severus, we can't do this. I can't go on like this. Living in the shadows with you. James is in love with me, I can see it in his eyes. But you, I can't see it anymore. Life, my life, it can't go on like this anymore. Sure my friends don't get along with you, but that doesn't matter to me. I can't keep sneaking around behind their backs. James asked me out, Severus. I don't know what to tell him. I really like him, but I love you. I..." Lily's speech was interrupted by the soft touch of a finger against her lips.

She looked up into the dark eyes of her boyfriend. Secret boyfriend. Her friends despised him. They made fun of him. The latest prank had been lifting him in the air and letting his pants fall so all of the female attendants of Hogwarts could see his boxer shorts. He had happened to be wearing a pretty embarrassing pair that day.

"Lily, darling, what is this all about? I love you. But I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. We have to keep things in the shadows. If your friends knew…well, it would add to the ridicule for me and they would shun you. If my friends knew, well I don't have any friends. Except for you, Lily," he said.

The smile on his face made her heart fall. It was already breaking apart. She knew she had to leave him. After the year was done, and it was almost over, he would never see her again. Her friends wouldn't even see her for at least a year. She would write letters, but they would be full of lies. No, this had to be done.

"Lily, I lo..." Severus began to say. The smile on his face had not faded.

"Don't. Just don't. I…we have to end this. It's…it's over." She couldn't bear to see the tears running down his cheeks and she would never have let him see hers.

She turned and ran down the corridor. She ran passed the library and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She ran through the portrait door as it opened to the password. She ran until she bumped into James. She looked up and she could see the worry in his face. No, no. He must never know. This must remain a secret forever.

The last week of the term was rainy and wet. No student was allowed to go outdoors. Lily couldn't wait to get out of the castle. She was already having midnight cravings and sneaking around to the kitchen to get a plate of whatever she could find. She could eat the strangest things and wash it all down with pumpkin juice. The few times that she was caught and given a detention she cherished. It meant that she would not have to see the sad, questioning face of Severus.

She would walk around a corner and he would be standing there, leaning against the light tan stone walls of the corridor. He would look up and she would look away. She would stare at the stone flooring as she passed. Or she would look up at the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall to ignore looking him in the eye. He would try to speak and she would walk faster, acting as if she was late to class or had not heard him. Scurrying past like a mouse hiding from something. And she was hiding from something. Someone.

She cried in her dormitory at night. James could sense the pain that she was feeling, but he had no idea why she was feeling that way. It was a full moon and Remus was gone so he had no time to speak to her. She wanted to tell someone. She wanted to tell Snape. But her parents would have never approved, especially since they were just going to send it away and never let her see it. She had done something so horrible that even her reputation would be ruined. She was a bad influence to every young woman around her. She didn't deserve her title of Head Girl.

But, every time she passed him in the halls or saw his dark eyes sparkling down at her in potions as she worked with her closest friends she felt a pang of guilt. Twice she almost slipped up and told him why she had ended the relationship that had gone on behind closed doors for two years.

She was happy knowing that it wouldn't last forever. That it wasn't the beginning of the year, but the end. That next year she could start anew. She wouldn't be at Hogwarts any more. She would be starting her career if the Daily Prophet would still take her. She would not have to face him with the lies of a boring summer.

But none of that bothered her. The small hope in his eyes, in his smile, in the way he carried himself down the halls or down the steps in a class room to get to his seat, that is what troubled her. And yet she couldn't bring herself to take him back or to tell him the secret that she was hiding. The day that she finished packing was a day she was happy to be done with. The next day she would be heading home and away from the school. She would be leaving the pieces behind her.

The day of the students' departure dawned sunny and clear. Most students were happy and cheery at the aspect of spending the summer with their family. All accept one.

As the train pulled away from the station, Lily thought about all that was about to happen over her break. She would spend time with her family, but she would also have a child growing inside of her. Severus would never know and that was best. James, Sirius and Remus would never know. No one would ever know. She would name the child and forever be rid of it as were her parents' wishes.

As the trees whizzed by she thought about holding a child in her arms, a child that looked like him. The one that she loved, but feared to love. She hated knowing that she was hiding a most important aspect of his life from him, but it was her life he had been so worried about. And she knew that her friends would never accept it. She knew her parents would never accept him after this stupid incident was over. She knew that James was her best choice and that everything would change after the child was born and she could pretend that everything was normal once again.

So she laughed at the stories of past years and the stupid jokes that were told. She made small talk with her friends. And she pretended that everything was alright when it wasn't.

_Seven Months Later_

Crying came from the upstairs bedroom. It would be the last time that the small, strong squeals would echo down the halls. Soon a middle aged couple would be arriving by Floo to take away the young baby.

Lily sat at the desk in her down stairs bedroom with tears running down her face. She had finished writing the letter that could possibly change the future of her life and her daughter's if answered in time. The pile of parchment in the trash was soaked through with tears. The sheet lying on her desk was prim and proper, not a smudge on the page. She had already written and sent out letters to the Marauders and her other friends. She told them that her cousin had had a baby and told them all about the little girl that had coal black eyes and hair the color of fall leaves. She had also written to James, finally accepting his advances. But the letter in front of her was different.

_Dear Severus,_

_I was distant and cold at the end of the year, but I had my reasons. Forgive me, for my heart still cries out for you, though you are far away and part of a group that I do not approve of. I still love you, and if I didn't have to set a good example for Petunia, I would have told you then. But I am telling you now because you deserve to know the real reason why I left you on that sunny day. _

_There is a picture enclosed in this letter. Her name is Ember Evans and she is barely a month old. She was born at five pounds, nine ounces. She came a month early, a surprise to us all. Her eyes are like yours, deep and dark. Her hair, the little she has, shines in the sun. She's so strong, stronger than I could ever be already. And she shows signs of magic. Isn't it wonderful? But the most important thing is that she's yours, Severus. _

_I have to give her up. I don't want to but it is best for her and us. The couple that my parents and I chose, a Mr. and Mrs. Peter Baker, will make great parents to our little girl. They both went to Hogwarts and promise that our little girl will get the best care available under the sun. _

_Take care of yourself. _

_Love Always,_

_Lily Evans_

_P.S: As much as it pains me to say this, you'll never know our little girl. It's better this way. The Bakers have insisted that she'll go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I couldn't persuade them to send her to Hogwarts, but I know she'll receive a fine education and she'll be safe. Really, in the end, that's all that matters. _

Crash! Lily quickly turned around and saw a couple step out of her fireplace. They were the couple that she had been expecting. She ran up the stairs, gently picked up Ember and her baby blue blanket, and she ran down the stairs. She spoke to the Bakers for a few minutes, but her eyes never travelled from the dark eyes of her daughter.

"We'll take good care of her," the woman said kindly as Lily's mother urged her to let go of her daughter.

The tears were flowing freely as she handed her month old daughter over to the couple that would be forever known as mom and dad.


	2. Seventh Year Transfer

Seventh Year Transfer

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own any character or location that she created in her fantastic novels. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta, marauder05. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. All feedback is appreciated. :)**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed, standing up from the kitchen table. My chair toppled over, smacking against the hard wood floor. My parents, Peter and Elizabeth Baker, sat on the opposite side of the table, glancing between me and one another. Stunned expressions filled their faces.

Dad ran a hand over his balding head, contemplating his next words. "It's in your best interests. Besides, you'll be closer to home."

"Sweetie, you'll love it there," my mother said, smiling sweetly.

The "there" she was referring to was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for seven years, they were forcing me to transfer. I didn't understand how after so many years of hearing that Beauxbatons would provide the best education possible they'd even consider forcing me into a different school. Especially when graduation was so close.

"No, I won't love it there!" I protested, turning away from them and heading down the hallway. When I reached the staircase, I turned behind me and shouted. "In fact, I'll HATE it there!"

I could hear them picking up the dishes and a chair screeched across the hard wood floor. I reached my bedroom and flopped down on the bed, grabbing my pillow. A few tears slipped down my cheeks and I quickly wiped the back of my hand across my face.

The excuses they'd given me were all false. Hogwarts wasn't any closer than Beauxbaton and there was no way it could be any better either. They thought I was strange. I could see it in their eyes. For the past year I'd been having dreams. Beauxbaton couldn't provide what they thought I needed: a shrink. Sure, the dreams were a mystery to me, but I didn't think that transferring schools was going to solve all my problems.

There was a teacher at Hogwarts, a professor Trelawney, who was supposed to be able to solve all her problems. To me, she sounded just as insane as I was. Seeing the future wasn't a normal part of magic as far as I was concerned and that was Trelawney's specialty. I wasn't sure how she was supposed to help me when it sounded like she could barely help herself.

I looked around my room. My trunks sat in one corner, half packed. All the supplies I would need for the year at Hogwarts had been purchased and lay scattered around the room. A few of my Beauxbaton robes hung in the closet and I could see their pretty blue among the other articles of clothing.

I began to wonder what my friends would think. I hadn't received a single letter from them this summer and to be honest it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't notice if I wasn't there the first day of term. I was supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts in three days. The year wouldn't start for another month at Beauxbaton.

I breathed in deeply and slowly let the air out. The whole situation was frustrating. I knew that I'd never really been accepted at Beauxbaton. There were so many pretty, blonde haired groups of giggly girls who could catch the attention of boys without even glancing their way. Me, well I was a stick in the mud compared to most of them.

The mirror of my vanity clearly showed the freckled and slightly tanned skin of summer, the curly, frizzy red hair, the almost black eyes. I didn't look like Peter or Elizabeth, which wasn't surprising. I knew I'd been adopted, but for once I wish I'd had Elizabeth's perfect blonde hair and gorgeous smile. I looked young compared to the Veelas and other gorgeous girls at Beauxbaton.

But I was top of my class and I'd been offered the spot of Quidditch captain. Those weren't things that could easily be replaced. And I had a few great friends. Adventurous and outgoing, we pushed ourselves beyond our limits. And I knew, even if that hadn't written letters this summer, that I'd miss them.

There was a sharp rap on the door and I looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he questioned, but stepped into the room before I'd responded. I scooted over on the bed, creating a place for him to sit down and waited for him to speak.

"I'm not going to apologize," I said when it was clear that he wasn't going to start the conversation.

"I wasn't expecting you to," he said, looking at me. "We just want you to think about it, Em. Think about Hogwarts. Think about Trelawney. We're worried about our baby girl."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Dad," I said.

"I know," he whispered, "but you're still young and we think that going to Hogwarts will help you figure out why you're having these dreams."

"Forget about the dreams. They're not that bad. And I've dealt with them just fine. Nothing's wrong with me." I said. Well, actually I nearly screamed the last sentence.

Peter looked shocked. "Oh, Ember! Of course, nothing is wrong with you! We're just worried, that's all." He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'll think about it," I promised, brushing a few escaped tears off of my cheeks. Peter kissed the top of my head and wished me a good night, closing the door as he left.

Of course it had just been worry in their eyes. They still loved me. How could they not? I breathed a sigh of relief and changed into my pajamas. I lay down on top of the hand sewn quilt and felt myself fade into a deep slumber.

_A young couple sat at a round table. The red-headed lady was feeding a young child some sort of mushy food._

"_I can't believe how big he's gotten in less than a year," the man said._

"_You should see Neville. He's a chubby little thing," the woman said as she spooned food into the baby's mouth._

"_You haven't been going to see them have you?" the raven-haired man asked. There was a strict, yet concerned, look in his eye._

"_Well, it does get lonely around here," she told him._

"_You aren't supposed to leave the house. We can't be protected if we leave the house," he said angrily._

"_Oh, yes. But you are protected at your job while I sit at home all alone with no one to talk to and no one to call," the woman said._

_Suddenly, the baby pushed the spoon away and began to cry, reminding his parents that he was still there. The woman picked up the child, while the man swished his wand and levitated the dirty dishes._

"_I'm going to give him a bath," the woman called down the stairs. "Then I'll put him down for the night."_

"_Alright, darling," the man called up. He settled into a chair and began to read an article in the Daily Prophet. There was a swirl of color and then the scene changed…_

_A large, dark brick mansion appeared. It was surrounded by a gate and lots of vegetation. A snake slithered along the ground and went through a hole in the front door. It slithered down long, dark corridors. Then it turned into a room full of darkly clothed people._

_A cackle erupted from the corner where a witch with unruly black hair stood with her ear against a door. "Severus is pleading for the life of that silly muggle born," she told the group._

"_They were friends once, Bellatrix," a younger looking, blonde woman said._

"_Ah, but Cissy, he ruined that by calling her a mudblood. And he was right to do so, for that is exactly what she is," Bellatrix's eyes glistened with hatred as she spoke…_

_The scene changed again. Somewhere in Godric's Hollow a cottage door stood ajar. Cloaked and masked figures stood in the yard. You could hear a child's cry coming from somewhere in the house._

"_Come here, Bellatrix," a snake-like voice spoke._

"_Yes, master?" a woman asked as she stepped into the home. It was the same woman from the mansion. She walked towards a tall cloaked figure and was forced to step over the raven-haired man from the first scene. He was not breathing, but there was no blood. _

"_Conjure the sign. Let everyone know that I have been here. I will go up stairs and finish the job," the snake-like voice said._

"_Yes, master," the woman said. The man climbed the stairs and the woman turned to go. When she did, her hood fell off her head, revealing her wild black hair. And the scene changed again…_

_The nursery was blue with yellow trim. A crib stood against the left wall, under a window. The red-haired lady stood in front of the crib, holding the screaming toddler. An evil man spoke to the woman. This was the same man that Bellatrix had called master._

"_Hand him over, Lily," the man said._

"_Never. I won't let you harm my little boy," the woman yelled, but fear showed in her green eyes._

"_I don't want to do this," the man said as he raised his wand._

"_Then…" was all that Lily got to say. There was a burst of green light and she fell to the floor, screaming. Mystified, the toddler crawled from between his dead mother's arms. He stared up at the man._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled. There was another burst of green light that hit the child. _

_But he did not die. The house began to shake and fall to pieces. The masked men and women began to apparate. And the evil man barely escaped a falling rafter as he disappeared._

_Then all was quiet and the green-eyed, black-haired baby boy was left alone, crying._

I woke up screaming. The cries of the child were still ringing in my ears. I flipped on the lamp that sat on my nightstand. I was home and I was safe in my bed. It was just a dream, only a nightmare.

But the image was burned in my mind. I could clearly see the curly haired witch named Bellatrix and hear her horrible laugh. The innocent face of the toddler wouldn't leave my brain. Then there was the woman who had tried to protect the infant. She looked like a much older version of me.

I took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm myself down. I heard rustling in the room across the hall and hoped that I hadn't woken Peter or Elizabeth. Slowly, the dream began to fade away. I turned off my lamp and pulled my blanket up to my chin. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.


	3. First Encounters

First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I, NoReins94, do not own Harry Potter. The seven novel series was written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. However, Ember Evans and the story line for Silver Windows is mine and mine alone. For those of you who read Nervous Jitters (a previous, crappy story of mine) this story is a spin-off from it.**

**A/N: I want to send a shout-out to my wonderful editor, marauder05, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it is rather short, but I hope to have another chapter or two up soon. Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat on one side of a deep redwood desk. He was dressed in dark purple robes; his long, white beard tied together with a piece of string and he lounged back in his chair, silently contemplating something. His eyes were shut and half-moon spectacles sat high on the bridge of his crooked nose.

I glanced around the magnificent room. When I'd arrived at Hogwarts I'd been ushered to the headmaster's office by a small, stout woman with graying hair. She'd introduced herself as professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and led me down a few corridors before sending me up a rotating staircase. The staircase wound up a tall tower and I was welcomed by Dumbledore when it reached the top.

The room was filled with portraits of past headmasters. Many were snoozing in their chairs, light snores making their way out of the paintings. A few others were floating between the paintings, talking quietly with one another, discussing the beginning of another school year. And a few of the past headmasters seemed curious about the "pretty, little red head Dumbledore has in the office".

The walls were filled with shelves. Many of them held books of various ages, some dating back from the beginning of the wizarding world. They appeared to be sorted by topic, ranging from astrology to werewolves. Tables were filled with silver gadgets. Some of them emitted smoke as they whirled. More of them were used for astrology. Dumbledore must have had an interest in reading the stars. A strange-looking cabinet was located by one of the few windows in the tower. It seemed to be hiding secrets.

A bird flew around the large room, occasionally coming back to a table next to Dumbledore's desk and perching on its ledge. It was a phoenix, scarlet and gold plumes gorgeous in the office lighting.

There were three large windows in the office, looking out on different parts of the school grounds. Out one window I could see a large, dark lake. Something was moving under the surface. The Forbidden Forest could be seen through the other two windows. It wasn't exactly a killer view. All I could see was a bunch of trees and a tiny hut with smoke coming out of the chimney.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see a tall, dark haired man enter the room. He wore black robes and his face seemed set in a permanent sneer. His black, dark eyes looked into mine. The dream from a few weeks ago flashed through my head. Those eyes looked so familiar.

The headmaster straightened in his chair. "Ah, Severus," he said, rising from the dark wood chair he'd been sitting in.

Severus? Could this be the man that Bellatrix, the crazy woman with unruly black hair, had spoken of in my dreams? I found myself carefully assessing his facial features. His dark eyes were filled with hatred. But the hatred seemed to be covering up something. Perhaps a sad, painful story.

"Severus, this is Ember Evans. She's a transfer student from Beauxbaton. Her parents seem to think her seventh year would best be served here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, walking around the desk and coming to stand beside me. There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Evans, this is Professor Snape, the potions master," he said, motioning for me to stand. "I've asked him to escort you to the great hall where you will join your fellow Gryiffindors for the sorting ceremony."

"Another Gryffindor, eh?" Snape sneered.

"I thought Professor McGonogall was supposed to be escorting me, professor," I said, turning to face the headmaster. I wasn't sure I could be alone with the strange man before me.

Earlier in the day I'd been introduced to Professor Trelawney. Divination was her specialty and after a few hours in her classroom she'd clearly explained to me the "talents" I possess. Divination was something that Madame Maxine and the teachers of Beauxbaton Academy steered clear of. It wasn't even taught at the school. They saw it as a dark magic, claiming that You-Know-Who had possessed some of its powerful traits.

Apparently, divination focuses on gathering insight on the future, or in my case, the past. Trelawney said she'd never seen anything like me before. She'd greeted me at her tower door with a cup of tea, the leaves settled at the bottom and preceded to put me through a few tea readings.

Clearly unsatisfied by my little knowledge of the tea leaves, she brought out her crystal ball. I'd never seen one up close before. Colored smoke filled the orb and she forced me into an extremely uncomfortable mauve cushioned chair. Unsure of what to do, I just stared into the smoke.

_Two young girls were playing on the swing set, whooshing through the air. The sun pounded on the metal playground. I sat watching as they giggled, brushing a strand of black hair from my eyes. _

_Black hair? I didn't have black hair. Suddenly, I realized what had happened. I was having a sort of vision and I must have been in someone else's body. _

_Glancing back at the girls, I realized that one of them had red hair, the same shade as mine. She began arguing with the other girl, telling her to watch as she jumped from the swing set. The other girl, who seemed to be her sister, didn't like the idea. But still the laughing, red head leaped from the swing. _

"Ms. Evans?" professor Snape questioned, looking at me strangely, strands of greasy, black hair covering his eye. "Are you coming or not?"

I stumbled forward. Dumbledore must have answered my question as my mind wandered back to the events of the morning.

"We'll make our way down together, then," Dumbledore said, picking up a raggedy old witch's hat and leading the way out of the office.


	4. An Introduction to the Weasley Clan

An Introduction to the Weasley Clan

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I the brilliant writer who came up with the original story. However, Ember and her story line is all mine. :) Also, the Sorting Song is directly out of book one. _**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's been forever, but I hope you'll come back and read. I hope to get chapters up fast, but I have AP tests and the ACT coming up soon, so no promises. But I promise I won't go months and months without writing again. I forgot how soothing it is. **

I stood in front of the Great Hall entrance, completely alone. Professors Dumbledore and Snape had left me around the corner, entering the Great Hall from what I assumed were a professor's only entrance. The portraits around me whispered. Their blended voices sounded like a bunch of buzzing bees.

"Doesn't she look like Lily Evans?" a fat man asked of the woman in his painting.

"The poor dear! You don't think…" the woman broke off, leaning over to talk to the man in indistinct tones.

More secrets. That was exactly what I needed in a new place like Hogwarts. I felt so exposed in the emptiness around me. Where were all of the other students? I couldn't hear anything through the doors so I knew they weren't there.

I continued to stand awkwardly in the middle of the corridor for a few more minutes, arms crossed, staring around at the portraits and windows around me. Worry crept into my mind. What if the other students didn't like me? How hard would it be to find my niche with the other seventh year students? Would anyone actually want to be my friend?

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me and saw a massive group of students headed my way, all dressed in robes with their house crest on the left breast. I quickly moved out of the way, allowing a group of Slytherins through.

Quickly, I decided to blend in with my surroundings. I watched a group of laughing Gryffindors pass me and pushed into the crowd to follow the flow of students into the Great Hall.

Four long tables were spread out evenly throughout the giant room before me. Candles had been bewitched to float above me. Their flames flicker, casting a gorgeous glow around the room. Glancing father up, I saw the ceiling. It was so much better than the blue drenched ceiling at Beauxbaton. I could see the night sky, littered with stars and so black.

I've stopped paying attention to where I'm going and bump into a tall, red head in front of me. The person is too muscular to be a girl, but has hair tied back in a short pony tail.

"Pardon me," I said, when he turned around. I was struck by the kindness in his icy blue eyes and his strong jaw line.

"It's alright, Miss…?" he struggles for a name in his memory. The Gryffindor robe he wore also sports a prefect's badge.

"Evans, Ember Evans," I answer, smiling at him.

"Ah, you're the one everyone's been talking about," he said, questions in his eyes. "I'm Charlie Weasley. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. You're a transfer from Beauxbaton, correct?" he asked, still walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yes," I answered, grimily. I still didn't enjoy the idea of transferring as a seventh year.

We'd reached the table by now and Charlie asked me to sit with him and his friends. We sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the Great Hall entrance.

"In a few minutes the sorting ceremony should begin," Charlie explained. "My youngest brother is going to be a first year and we're all pulling for him to be a Gryffindor."

"Speak for yourself, Weasley," a boy who Charlie had introduced to me as Andrew yelled. "The last thing we need is another red-headed trouble maker to take more house points from Gryffindor."

"Another red-head?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," Charlie said, turning to me. "I'm the second oldest of seven kids. My older brother Bill's been out of Hogwarts for 2 years now. Percy's a fifth year. And those two are third years."

He pointed about halfway down the table. Two tall, red-headed boys sat with a dark-skinned girl, chattering away amusedly. "That's Fred and George. Then there's Ron, who'll be sorted soon and little Ginny, the only girl."

"Do you have any siblings?" a girl named Marigold asked.

I didn't have time to answer before the Great Hall doors swung open. A tall, middle-aged witch, professor McGonagall, led a group of what I assumed to be first years into the room. We watched as they filed in and came to rest at the front, making a semi-circle around a stool and the black hat I'd seen Dumbledore carry down earlier.

"Listen, the hat sings," Charlie whispered in my ear.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.__Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

You might belong in

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall read off a list of names and one by one the first years walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on their heads and a house was chosen. Some tripped over their own feet walking to their house table. Others walked with pride, feeling lucky to be in the house the Sorting Hat had chosen for them.

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall called out.

An eleven-year-old boy slowly gulped and slowly walked to the stool. He too was red-headed.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. Ronald quickly joined the first years at end of the Gryffindor table closest to the professor's table. Shouts of congratulations and pride filled the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter." The Great Hall silenced in less than a second. Everyone knew this name. This was the Boy Who Lived. This was the boy with the lightning scar. This was the baby in my dreams.

You could see it in the dark-haired boy's face that he was fighting with the Sorting Hat. Fear and frustration filled his green eyes. Eyes so much like my own. It seemed to take forever for the hat to place the Boy Who Lived in a house.

"Gryffindor!" Potter jumped off of the stool and hurried to join Charlie's little brother. The table buzzed with life as everyone cheered for the newest addition to Gryffindor.

Once the sorting had concluded, Dumbledore gave a speech welcoming everyone to Hogwarts and laying down a few of the school rules. The Dark Forest was off limits and so was the third floor corridor.

Finally the food appeared. There was so much variety; I could hardly choose what I wanted to eat. I noticed that most of the Weasleys were stuffing their faces with everything available and washing it all down with pumpkin juice. Everything I tried was delicious.

By the end of the feast I'd decided that maybe, just maybe, I would like Hogwarts after all. Especially with great food and the nice guy sitting next to me.


End file.
